villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sailor Tin Nyanko
Sailor Tin Nyanko appears in episode 188, encouraging Galaxia to kill Aluminum Seiren for her failures. She is the last of the Animamates to appear. After Aluminum Seiren's death, she agrees to work with Lead Crow as her partner and rival. The two do NOT get along at all, and she regularly mocks Crow, tries to sabotage her plans, and attempts to steal Crow's targets away from her. She speaks badly of Seiren after her death, making Crow even angrier. Although she so strongly dislikes her fellow Animamates, she is extremely loyal to Galaxia. In episode 193, Lead Crow confronts Sailor Moon and exposes her Starseed. She then threatens the senshi with a vial containing a black hole. When Tin Nyanko sees that Sailor Moon's Starseed has appeared, she comes out of hiding and attacks Lead Crow, causing her to drop the vial and create the black hole. Crow is then sucked into the hole, dying as Tin Nyanko laughs and escapes, unable to get Sailor Moon's Starseed. Galaxia warns Nyanko to get the Starseed soon, so she disguises herself and follows Usagi around town. She attacks Usagi when she gets her alone in episode 194, and Eternal Sailor Moon uses her "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" on Tin Nyanko, destroying one of her bracelets and halfway healing her. Because of this, her outfit became half white and half black. She falls into a state of confusion - she wants to attack the senshi, but she also wants to help them destroy Galaxia by telling them her weaknesses. In episode 195, Galaxia finishes off her now useless Animamate by removing her other bracelet. Tin Nyanko's seiyuu is Ikue Ohtani. MANGA Tin Nyanko appears in Act 45, Volume 16 of the manga, disguised as Suzu Nyanko, a transfer student at Juuban High School from Libya. She immediately befriends Usagi, and asks her to show her she does her hair sometime. She dislikes boys, and tells Usagi that the only people that can be trusted are fellow girls, and that even those who wear boys' clothing can't be trusted (meaning the Starlights!). After school, Tin Nyanko runs up to Usagi and hugs her, inviting herself to Usagi's house. When Luna and Artemis see her, they recognize her and call her a "fake cat." She then reveals herself as Tin Nyanko, from the same planet as Luna and Artemis, Mau. Luna and Artemis scold her and call her a traitor for giving in to the enemy - but Nyanko retorts, saying that they are the ones who are traitors, because they abandoned their home planet. Tin Nyanko can no longer change to her cat form, because of Galaxia's bracelets. She becomes infuriated with Luna and Artemis, and consumed with the desire to destroy them. She informs them that their planet, Mau, has been destroyed by the Shadow Galactica Empire. She then causes Luna and Artemis to transform into humans. Diana appears in her human form and tries to intervene, saying that people from the same planet shouldn't fight. Nyanko attacks Diana, transforming her back into a cat, but causing her to lose the ability to speak. Sailor Moon asks Tin Nyanko to open her eyes to the truth, but dozens of illusions of the villain dance before her eyes, so that she is unsure of which one is real. Nyanko then attacks Luna and Artemis, causing them to turn into cats again and lose their ability to speak. Sailor StarFighter appears and attacks Tin Nyanko with "Star Serious Laser," and the Animamate retreats. She returns to Galaxia and begs for a second chance, but Galaxia refuses to tolerate her failure and removes her bracelets, killing her. In order for Tin Nyanko to gain her powers, she killed Sailor Mau, the senshi of her home planet, and stole her Sailor Crystal for Galaxia. Galaxia had promised her that she would eventually receive a Sailor Crystal of her own and become a true Sailor Soldier. Tin Nyanko has the power of "Galactica Puppet." The Materials Collection states that she manipulates scent, has nine lives, and is about the same height as Sailor Moon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Animals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tyrants Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Manga Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Greedy